


Two Is Better Than One

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Eventual sex and stuff, Levi and Mikasa are babies!!, Long haired Eren ;), M/M, Oh yea, Trans Armin Arlert, Twin AU, other than that its fluff and funny stuff, parenting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren have been married for a good two years, have been dating for eight, and decide its time to have children. Little do they know, their need for children doubles when twins are born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Is Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been wanting to write for ages, enjoy baby Levi and Mikasa, they are my pride and joy. This is all written on my phone, so forgive me for a weird layout.

It was precisely 2:03 AM when Eren heard cries in the neighboring room, sitting up and groggily running a hand through his thick hair. Armin has told him several times to cut it, he only refused because he knew the blond actually liked it. 

Getting up was the hard part, usually Armin was the one to spring up and hurry to the twins' room, mumbling about feeding them. Eren felt like Armin needed to catch up on his sleep, so he pulled on a pair of boxers and padded down the hall to the twins' shared room. Levi laid on his back and wailed, arms in the air as tears streamed down his pink face, dark hair sticking to his forehead. Mikasa on the otherhand, was laying in her own crib fast asleep, not caring about her brother's state. 

They were both ten months old now, Mikasa was crawling around furiously while Levi was left behind. You could call Levi the runt, for his sister had taken most of the nutrients through the pregnancy, leaving her brother small and frail. Armin blamed himself for the most part, saying he could of done better. Eren never blamed the gorgeous man, saying he did his best and their children were beautiful as is. Dark hair like his own, eyes a milky blue like his husband's, pale skin like Armin's as well. Button noses, thick eyebrows, a mix of the two. 

Armin reminised about children since the day they met, always talking about how he wanted one or two before he started his transition. Eren knew Armin as a girl when they first met, however he considers his husband nothing less of the most handsome man on Earth. The blond was untransitioned, which made him no less comfortable, having a lot of self confidence really helped him love himself. Eren admired how strong Armin was, ever since they met.

With Levi now in his arms, the baby cried louder, clutching Eren's hair in a tiny fist and slobbering on his bare chest, shaking his head furiously. Pitying him, he walked out of the room and down the hallway to make a bottle for Levi in the kitchen. Easy fix, unless Armin offered to breastfeed. As he prepared the bottle on the counter with one hand, Eren hummed to Levi and bounced him lightly with a smile.

Levi usually preferred Armin over himself, but he knew the baby would be happy just being fed. Debating whether to use hot water or the microwave, Eren didn't hear his husband sneak up behind him and jumped when a warm kiss was placed on the nape of his neck. He turned, smiling at the blond in front of him.

"Morning.." Armin coos, moving to hold Levi and grins when Levi nearly instantly silences. Eren smirks and moves to touch Levi's fine hair, looking at Armin's sleepy face with lidded eyes. The blond's cheeks were puffed with sleep, eyes red and droopy, though a dopey smile remained on his face as his baby nuzzled against him.

"Hey. He started crying and I was hoping he wouldn't wake you." Eren teased, moving to turn on the hot water in the sink, his fingers underneath the water to test how warm it was before he placed the bottle underneath, letting it heated.

"I heard. You aren't doing a good job at putting a passie in his mouth." Armin hums, pulling a pacifier out of his robe pocket, genius, why hadn't Eren thought of that. 

"I thought we weren't going to use baby talk on them!" Eren jokes, taking the bottle out from under the hot water and snatching the pacifier away before Levi got attached. He tested the milk on his arm before handing it to the messy haired man, who popped the tip into Levi's mouth. The baby sucked eagerly and closed his eyes, resting his head on Armin's chest.

"I'll feed him, you go back to bed." Armin moves to go sit on their couch, holding their child close to him in the dark. Eren shook his head and sits himself down next to Armin, running his fingers through the blond locks of the other.

"I like seeing you so defenseless and tired." Eren snarked, snickering at Armin's glare. 

"Oh, please, you see that enough in bed." Was the retort, making Eren snort, hand over his mouth.

"Okay, I see, my mistake." Eren raised his hands and relaxed back in the sofa, smiling over at Armin lovingly. "Glad to see you still make sex jokes after giving birth."

"I've gone through worse, I'm pretty tough." Armin holds his head high with pride, letting Eren know it was a joke. Levi made a small mewl, raising a tiny hand to touch Armin's finger as he held the bottle, sucks slowing as the bottle got more and more empty.

"He's going to sleep, maybe we should put him down for a nap.." Eren moves to kiss on Armin's skin, nipping at his neck before he hops up to stand. Armin follows suit, holding the baby gently in his pale arms as they make their way to the twins' room and rest Levi in his small crib.

Armin touched his baby's cheek, pressing a kiss to his head. He stood back and moves over to Mikasa's crib, kissing on her soft head as well. Eren admired his husband, leaning against the doorframe with a satisfied expression. The two made their way back to bed after the babies were absolutely asleep. 

Eren touched his lover's skin in the moonlight, giving him gentle kisses. Armin made soft noises as he was touched, rolling his hips up into Eren, hands pressed against Eren's broad chest. They weren't going to have sex, but they were going to at least be sensual. Grinding against eachother beneath the covers and whispering soft nothings into eachother's ears. Teasing breasts and sucking on necks, they pleased eachother in the early hours while they had time.

 

Having twins was difficult, but nothing could stop the love between the two, not even the extension of family and lack of sleep. They were a family now, even more of a team than before. This was a start, children are forever, just like their love.


End file.
